Sick Day
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: After over at Molly's, Serena beings to feel sick. And the Silver Crystal has a reaction to her condition.


Author's Notes: _Okay this is my very first silly type fic. This fic is mainly intended for laughs. It is not a PWP, it is a humorus plot filled fic. Go on and read it I know you'll enjoy!!!_   
- _Mamoru's Playmate_   


Disclaimers: Standard Sailor Moon disclaimer's apply as well as any TV show used during this fic.   


**_Sick Day_**   
by Mamoru's Playmate   
( TuxsAngelSere@netscape.net ) 

  


Prologue - Part One   


"Moon Healing Escalation," called out Sailor Moon. "Beddy-bye, Negatrash!!!" 

Sailor Moon who had always had a slight drain to her powers felt a lot more drained then usual. Tuxedo Mask seeing this grabbed her up in his arms and took off with her into the night sky. 

* * *

The next morning Serena had a rash of little red dots all over her body. The little red dots itched unbelievably. Her mother had come up to she if she had been feeling better, since for the last few days she's been running fever. 

"Oh my gosh, Serena! What ever you do don't scratch," exclaimed Irene Ryan. 

"Mom, when can I go back to school? I'm bored here every day staying in bed and watching re-run tv," inquired Serena. 

"In a few weeks, Sweetie. It's seems you brought the chicken pox home with you from Molly's house," commented Mrs. Ryan. 

* * *

After school had let out that day Ami, Mina and Lita all went over to the Crown Arcade to meet Rei. 

"She didn't look to good after that youma attack last night. Not to mention she was so weak that Tuxedo Mask ran off with her again last night," said Lita. 

Andrew who had been passing by the girls noticed that Serena was missing. 

`Boy is Darien going to be depressed when he sees that his favorite feuding partner is missing again today,' thought Andrew. 

Then a few minutes later Darien walked in. And by Andrew's judgement he looked like he didn't feel so hot. Along with the fact that he had some red dots on his face. 

Darien took his usual spot at the counter, then as he looked over to his side he noticed Serena was missing. He turned around towards the booths to see if maybe she was sitting with her friends. But again his hopes where shattered. She wasn't sitting with them either. 

Andrew who was standing behind the counter tapped Darien on the shoulder. 

"Damnit, Andrew! Don't you ever do that again," yelled Darien as he turned around to face Andrew. 

"I swear I didn't mean scare you man! What happened to your face? It looks like you colud play connect the dots with it," exclaimed Andrew. 

What do you mean by playing connect the dots, Drew," asked Darien. 

"Well, you have these red dots all over your face. Go in the bathroom and look in the mirror," laughed Andrew. 

Darien got up from his seat and started to walk towards the bathroom when he saw the girls. 

"Hello, Ladies," said Darien. "Where's Odango Atama today?" 

"We haven't seen Odangos for brains today, Darien," replied Rei. 

"And she didn't go to school today either," commented Lita. 

"Darien why do you have red spots all over your face," questioned Mina. 

"That's the million dollar question today, Mina! Tune into tomorrow's question which is `What in hell's name are these red dots all over my face?'," said Darien sarcastically. 

"He's got varicella," stated Ami. 

"Translation, Ami! Some of us here don't speak medical jargon," said an angery Rei. 

"It's chicken pox," Darien replied softly. "I think I'll be going home!" 

"Didn't Serena's friend Molly just get over a case of that recently," asked Mina. 

"Yes. And she still could be contagious. I should probably be in bed myself at home. So, I'm giving this to others," commented Darien. "I'll see you girls later." 

After Darien left the Arcade the girls tried to go back to their regular thoughts, but it wasn't so easy. 

"Okay so if Molly got over the chicken dots. And Serena spent the night over at Molly's. Then Serena goes to school as usual along with having her daily arguments with Darien. How could Darien get them," asked Mina. 

It's called chicken pox, Mina! Maybe Odangos for brains has been spending time with Darien on the side. And their fights are just a perforamce to throw us off the trail," snapped Rei. 

"Their fighting is too believable for it to be that," said Lita. 

"Couldn't she have gotten it from that youma attack last night," inquired Mina. 

"There's no way Serena caught varicella from the youma attack or else we all would have had it," commented Ami. "Varicella is a virus. Normally you get it when you're a child, but if you didn't get it then you can still catch it when you get older. And if guys catch it when their older it could cause them to become sterile." 

"So, let's kinda recap here. I'm Mars, Mina is Venus, you're Mercury, Lita is Jupiter and Serena is Moon. And who Tuxedo is, is still unknown. We do know that Tuxedo and Moon have an attraction to one another. Now if Odango has the chicken pox then wouldn't the person who is Tuxedo have it too," asked Rei. 

"Theoretically yes, but we still don't know who Tuxedo is," said Ami. 

"Well he would have to have an alternate identity or else the media would be living outside his doorstep," stated Lita. 

"Lita does have a point. But the thing that still gets me is how Darien caught the chicken pox especially when him and Odango can't stand to be around each other," commented Rei. 

"Maybe Darien is Tuxedo," suggested Mina. 

"What," exclaimed Lita and Rei. 

"You know, Mina, you could be right about something for once," said Ami. 

"How could you agree with Mina, Ami," responded Rei. "Her IQ is even lower then Odangos for brains!"   
  
  


To Be Continued ... 

_Okay now the fun part .... What does the chicken pox have to do with this story???? Well, I said I was going for a humorous story with a plot!!! And don't worry it'll get crazier as we go along!!!_   



End file.
